The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for direct addition of solid ferrocene to fuels
The advantages of fuels containing ferrocene, i.e. reduction of fuel consumption and of exhaust gas pollution and elimination or reduction of carbon dissipation are already described in German patent 3,801,947 with respect to Otto-engines provided with especially hardened seats for the outlet valves, as well as in German patent 3,715,473 with respect to Otto-engines being not provided with especially hardened seats for the outlet valves.
It is proposed in both of the above mentioned documents to directly add ferrocene to the fuel corresponding to the required amounts in accordance with the proposed concentration mentioned therein due to its good solubility by mixing. It is further proposed in the above mentioned documents to produce a concentrate of dissolved ferrocene and to add from this concentrate the required amount by volume to the fuel to adjust the desired concentration of ferrocene. In the document EP-A1-0,334,248, there is proposed an addition of ferrocene to the engine lubricating oil for Diesel-engines. According to the last mentioned document the addition to the engine lubricating oil represents an advantageous alternative to the addition to the Diesel-oil or to an additional metering apparatus. In all these known cases the ferrocene is added in a liquid or liquid-like form to the fuel.